


Lost souls

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Chris is a serial killer who comes across a male prostitute, Toby, who takes his fancy. Things don’t always go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost souls

Chris looks at the street. It’s filthy and getting filthier by the minute. Populated by scum like him, how can it be any better? Last week he got rid of one of its resident vermin, a rent boy called Bryce Tibbetts. He bought and paid for the young man and fucked him repeatedly before killing him. There, one less lost soul like him. One less reminder of who he used to be. Vern Schillinger pimped him out when he was only a teenager; he broke away after killing a john. Vern and his filthy trade remains. He’s a man now, not a frightened boy and he makes money using his wits not his body. Tibbits belonged to Vern, now he’s set free. Tonight he’ll find another and let him see the light.

 

He knows nearly all of Vern’s boys by name. This one is new, and has an air of seeming sophistication about him. Underneath he’ll smell of the same desperation as the others. Chris walks over and introduces himself. 

 

“So” says the man, he’s blond and with startlingly blue eyes, “What’s your pleasure?”  
“I don’t know. What can you do?”  
“Whatever you want within reason. You interested?” Don’t waste my time says his slightly weary tone.   
“Sure. Let’s go some place and make a deal”. The man shrugs and leads Chris to his rented quarters.

“You want a blowjob?” he asks.  
“Yeah. And anything else you can sell me. Can I have you for twenty-four hours?”  
“Oh sure. Let’s talk about what I will and wont do first. I don’t want any surprises”. Nor does Vern.  
“Yeah, sure. Can I fuck you?”  
“Of course. As much as you like, but we’ll use protection”  
“Okay. If I want to tie you up?”  
“That’ll cost you extra. You want to use whips or stuff, that’s an extra material fee, taxes included”  
“No whips. Just a blindfold and a gag. I brought my own”  
“Oh, that’s handy. I assume they’re clean”  
“Yeah. What can I call you?”  
“You want a name? They usually don’t. It’s just hey you suck me”  
“I need a name. Your real name if you want”  
“Sure. It’s Tobias. You can call me Toby if you’re nice”  
“Oh I’m anything but nice. I’m Chris”  
“Pleased to meet you Chris. Half the money now, half later”  
He shakes Chris’ hand. Like it’s a business deal like any other. Well maybe it is.  
Chris hands him the money and Toby counts them carefully. The way he was bargaining earlier showed a propensity for making deals. Is he a law school dropout fallen on hard times? Tibbetts was a rich boy slumming, hooked on drugs and cheap thrills. Despite having a world of opportunities he let it all go to waste. Is Toby another like him, who was born privileged and still let it go wrong. Whatever, if he’s in Vern’s clutches he’s as good as gone anyway.

 

It’s been seven days since he left Tibbetts in a watery grave in the woods. His desire to do the same thing again has hardly stopped. Toby looks at him, waiting for him to start their intercourse. He has his head slightly bowed, eyes on him anyway. Vern taught him that, Chris tries not to remember but he does anyway. “Come here” he says in a deceptively soft tone. Toby does, almost like a robot. He gets ready to fall to his knees, but Chris stops him. “No” he says. “Not yet. Can I kiss you? Do you do that?”  
Toby shrugs. “Sure. It wont even cost you extra” he adds with a hint of sass peering through his well-rehearsed lines. Tibbetts just turned his face away and slid to his knees. Not so this one. He turns his face to Chris and smiles a little. It feels real, even though it can’t be. Chris leans in and kisses him sweet, gently like he would a date on prom night. Toby trembles against him, and it feels genuine enough. He tastes like something fresh and new. Chris deepens the kiss, holds on to Toby’s arms with all his strength. Something inside, long dormant stirs again. By now, Tibbetts was on his knees sucking him off. This time, he’ll take it much slower. “How about forty-eight hours?” he asks.  
Toby nods. “That’s doable,” he says in a courteously formal way. Chris is suddenly very tired. He has nowhere to be for those hours anyway. Toby seems to understand and leads him to the bed with the torn bed sheets and sighs softly against him. He falls asleep with Toby’s arms around him. “It’s okay,” whispers Toby mostly to himself, and a little to the sleeping man.

 

Chris wakes up, a little disoriented but aware of not being alone. The rent boy, well man. That’s right. He watches him sleep; he looks so innocent, blond hair spilling over the pillow. It’s like he’s not a filthy whore at all. A little rich boy gone to seed. Chris tries to feel anger, but with this one it’s just not there. There’s a curious sense of peace. The other ones made him shake with their tainted whore ways. Toby wakes up and smiles a little. “You want breakfast?” he asks. “Is that covered in the payment?” asks Chris.  
“Whatever. Come on, I’ll make you some scrambled eggs” He does and talks of his past a little. Just as Chris thought he was a law student, but not a dropout. He has a degree, but got himself disbarred after he accidentally hit a little girl with his car while drunk, almost killing her. Nearly went to jail over that, and then drank his career and family’s support away. He badly needs to see the light if that’s true. Chris thinks it is. Toby seems full of self-loathing, it’s like he accepts being what he is, being at Schillinger’s mercy. It’s a punishment for his sins. He also knows Schillinger must have broken him in at some point. No way could Vern stay away from someone so Aryan looking. Toby lets people use him, and it feeds the loathing even more. He’s in a permanent hair shirt.

 

“Want that blowjob now?” asks Toby a little too brightly.  
“Yeah”  
Toby slides to his knees and gets to work. He’s got all the right moves, and Chris moans and lets him take over. He does this far too well really. Chris comes down his throat and waits for Toby to swallow. He does.

 

“Can I fuck you now?” he asks when he’s recovered enough.  
“Yes.” Chris remembers getting this far with Tibbetts and just pushing him down and getting on with it. He goes slow, prepares Toby with fingers and lube, and lets him make a show of putting on the condom, tearing the wrapper with his teeth. He decides to he wants to look at Toby’s face while he does it. Toby’s on his back and sweat rolls down his neck and into Toby’s mouth. He enters slowly, carefully and the ensuing sensation is enough to rob him of his breath. Toby sighs as he starts to move, his cock inside heat and tightness, hands on Toby’s cock as well. They both come soon enough, he feels almost like his mind is splitting with pleasure. He wants more of that. 

 

He gets more. He’s paid for it after all, even if he sometimes forgets about that. He has Toby every way he can think of, and it’s always good, tinged with an unusual sweetness. He knows it won’t last, but allows pleasure to wash over him like a tidal wave. At one point he decides to blow Toby, who though surprised allows it. Why not? He wants every taste he can get. Toby’s look of complete abandon when he comes into Chris’mouth is something he’ll carry with him for a long time. The hours pass more quickly than he thought they would. Toby orders Chinese from across the way and they eat and laugh like they’re really lovers. But it has to come to an end.

 

 

He ties Toby carefully, and then puts on the gag and blindfold. So that’s it. Take away his sight and voice and then life. Like he did with Tibbetts. First he needs to fuck him again. Just once more. He fucks him carefully, he’s in control of this man’s life and death and that’s a rush. He can decide if he lives or dies. Free him from a life spent forever punishing himself and let him go into the light. He comes, and Toby follows. He removes the gag so he can cry out and then the blindfold. He unties him almost without knowing why. Later he gives Toby the rest of the money and kisses him long and sweet. He gives him his number. “If you want out, call me” he says. “I can help you, please let me”  
Toby laughs. “Bet you say that to all the boys”  
“No. “ says Chris. You have no idea, baby. “You’re the first one. I want to help you”  
Toby nods a little. “I don’t know if you can. My boss will have my ass.”  
“No he won’t. Come with me right now and we’ll keep running”. Where to?  
“I can’t outrun myself Chris”  
“No, but you can outrun him. Come with me right fucking now”  
Toby sighs, weighs pros against cons.   
“Okay. Where will we go?”  
“We’ll see. I know some people”  
They leave with wind and clean air around them. The night is vast and they are very small within it. The road leads on to unknown territory, maybe someplace with better scenery or worse dangers.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Oz-prompt-athon 2014.


End file.
